


break my heart

by jindori



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, Fluff, Mutual Pining, gryffindor kim lip, lipsoul, not angsty promise, slowburn kinda, slytherin jinsoul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jindori/pseuds/jindori
Summary: Everyone knows that the popular slytherin Jung Jinsoul doesn't do relationships, she knows better than anyone how people around there seem to care way too much about looks, houses and blood status to let herself get into them so easily. She isn't willing to let someone be the exception to that. But, when a certain gryffindor comes around, she might as well just be the only one.
Relationships: Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 36
Kudos: 168





	break my heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO!  
> before starting this, please keep in mind that as this is an au, i felt free to change how some stuff work in the books/movies, i didn't want to restrain myself to do everything like its there so yeah! this is my first time trying a multichaptered fic and english is not my first language, so please be nice :]
> 
> also this wouldn't be happening if all my friends hadn't supported me, i wish i could list everyone here, but i annoyed so many of them with this fic that i don't want to miss anyone, so: if you are my friend and are reading this, THANK YOU! i love you all! <3

☾

  
  
  


**Veelas are semi-human magical beings. They are known for being beautiful women with white-gold hair and moon-bright skin. Once in the presence of a Veela, it’s only natural to be drawn by their seductive nature, it's no surprise to see people acting like fools in order to pursuit for their so desired attention** _._ **When upset, a Veela turns into an angry bird-like creature.**

  
  


Jung Jinsoul knew what a Veela was like better than most people ever could. Not by the experience of being one, of course, or else she wouldn’t be there, studying in a school of witchcraft and wizardry; Veelas had a kind of magic of their own and they didn’t need wands, _Hogwarts_ wasn’t the place for them, or at least that was what her mom would say so. And considering she was a Veela herself, Jinsoul took her – and her aunt’s, who was also a Veela – words for it without any questions.

Since she was very little, she had known her mom was different from her dad, but she surely did not know how this could be about her. At first, she didn’t understand what they meant when saying they were different from each other. In her eyes, her parents were the same, except that her dad would use some weird stick to do magic when her mom didn’t seem to need it. Sometimes, when they were out for dinner to celebrate something, some people would strangely get closer to their table and act really weird towards her mom; They would always show themselves with the face blushing a really strong red, from their necks to the tip of their ears, they would laugh nervously and stutter like they suddenly didn’t remember how to speak – which was very weird to the well-spoken five years old Jinsoul. _How could that people who were so way older than her forget their own words when close to her mom? She was a very nice woman, were they scared of her?_ , she would often question herself. But, most of the times, Jinsoul just would giggle, finding all of it too funny and entertaining, and even though she would notice her dad didn’t seem to like it as much, everything would seem to be normal again once the stranger left, so she just ignored it. 

However, in some other times, more frequently that she would’ve chosen to remember, Jinsoul just _couldn’t_ ignore it. The shouting of her parents arguing after one of their commemorative dinners in the basement could be heard even in the third floor, where Jinsoul’s bedroom was placed. She would cry herself to sleep hearing them, sure that it just could be _her_ fault for insisting on going out to celebrate her birthday once again, despite of her dad’s complaints and wishes for doing it more privately. The shouting would stop as soon as it started, and when it did, she would hear very weird bird noises coming from the same place, but her dad would already be opening her door to check if she still was awake. Jinsoul would pretend she wasn’t, and would always receive her usual goodnight kiss from him. And, like the good girl she was, Jinsoul would also pretend she didn’t hear any of it in the next morning.

Despite of that, Jinsoul loved both of them immensely.

When Jinsoul was seven, her mom started to explain what she was for her. She explained it all of it in the best way she could explain it for a child; _Mommy’s magic is really effective, baby, it makes a lot of people want to date her_ , she had started and then proceeded to explain all of the characteristics of what it was like being a Veela. Jinsoul couldn’t help, but to widen her eyes when figuring out her _so sweet and lovely mommy_ was the one making the weird bird noises she would hear at that times, amazed that all it needed was for her to be slightly angry for her to turn into that. Till the present days, Jinsoul still didn’t know how she never managed to make her mom upset at this point, considering it wasn’t essentially hard to. Maybe she _really_ was that much of a good girl, like her dad always liked to praise her about.

Oh, her dad… Her so _smart_ , _friendly_ and _loveable_ dad. He had left both of them months before Jinsoul’s mom had told her what made her parents so different from each other. She didn’t find it too much of a problem, if being honest. But her father’s fear of having his pride hurt by being cheated on were way bigger than his love for the Veela’s features. It took Jinsoul a while to realize that she hadn’t being made completely out of love, at least not for the two parts needed for it. Her mom, somehow, had managed to be the one who fell in love with the wizard. It was atypical of her kind, she had told Jinsoul once, her tone filled with bitterness. Jinsoul felt sorry for her mom, although she couldn’t comprehend what she felt, wishing that she could make things different.

She still loved both of her parents immensely, and she knew that although things weren’t like she thought it was between them, they both loved her just as much. 

Yet, she couldn’t understand how much their story could affect her own. Jinsoul was too young to question herself who _she_ was, or at least how she was considered to be, to the bigger world. She didn’t have a lot of contact with other kids – not for enough time for them to ask about her origins, at least. It wasn’t like she didn’t have any friends, either. One of her dad’s friend had a daughter that was her age, Sooyoung, and they went along pretty well, even though they didn’t have much time to actually interact, their meetings were always rushed by one of their parents. Her other friend – best friend – was one year younger than her and also happened to be her maternal cousin, Heejin. They were the same, still oblivious about themselves.

One week before her eleventh birthday, she went out with her dad to celebrate it, since she would spent the real day of it with her mom in the annual trip they would do together ever since her parents’ divorce. Her dad was overly excited about her finally getting at that age, and she knew why. Jinsoul had heard him talk about how incredible was Hogwarts since she could understand the meaning of what a school was. She couldn’t deny she was excited about that too, even if she wasn’t as sure as her dad she would receive the letter. He talked about all of it all night, and Jinsoul payed attention to it like always, even if she had heard most of it already. In the end, her dad was right and she got the letter. Jinsoul didn’t even remember what happened in most of the time between her birthday and the day before her first day at school. That September 1st, however, would always be engraved in her mind.

Jinsoul had hoped her house was Ravenclaw, just like her father. She was excited to what had to come for her, still unaware to what she was about to become in the future of the school. She still noticed, though, how her hair seemed to outshine the others around her, giving her some kind of attention she wasn’t used to receiving only to herself when walking in the Great Hall to where the Sorting Hat was placed. Her mother had warn her about how others could act and look at her, due to her biological heritage, but nothing could prepare her for the amount of eyes looking at every step she would take to finally know in which house she would be placed after hearing the loud _Jung Jinsoul_ that was called.

  
  


“ _I heard that she is a half-Veela._ ” the attempt of a whisper in the great silence didn’t go unnoticed by Jinsoul – who just hushed to the _Slytherin_ table right after hearing that that would be her house, trying to runaway from the cautious eyes of literally _everyone_ who followed her. Unfortunately, her very bright blonde-almost-white hair, didn’t help her with that.

ϟ

  
  


**A half-Veela is a cross-breed known for possessing both traits of their parents, such as exceptional beauty charms and seductive essence of the Veela part, and the magical ability of the other’s. For shorten, a half-Veela is like any other half-blood, with the exception of being capable of unconsciously enchant others around them. It is not possible for a half-Veela to shapeshift into any kind of bird-like creature.**

  
  
  


Jinsoul had come to understand what it was like to be popular for what you look like, rather than for who you are, throughout her years in Hogwarts. 

In her first year, the fact that she was a half-Veela spread out in the whole school way quicker than she would have imagined. Jinsoul didn’t know how they could’ve known about it even before she could’ve tell it to somebody else, she also didn’t understand what was so interesting about it, she still was just a witch like any other one of her age. But, her classmates were nice to her – although they seemed a little bit intimidated to approach her –, and the fact that she hadn’t gone to the Ravenclaw house had made her way more concerned than whatever were people talking about her. Why would the Sorting Hat do something like that with her? The things her dad had said about the Slytherin house weren’t really nice. Jinsoul trusted him and wished she could change it, she didn’t even think green looked good on her. 

Jinsoul’s second year started with the twelve years old blonde girl almost refusing to wear the green robes again. Her dad had joked about her being now his “ _meanie baby_ ” when dropping her at the platform nine and three quarters as an attempt to make her feel better about being in the house of the snakes, but it didn’t work. Jinsoul didn’t like the idea of being anything other than good. The thought of being rude to someone or failing to achieve a goal didn’t sit right with her, so like any other girl at her age when upset, she cried as soon as she entered the Hogwarts Express booth where Sooyoung waited for her.

Sooyoung had become her close friend. Jinsoul would never be able to explain in words the relief she felt when a known face was announced to be a Slytherin, just like her. Sooyoung was barely one month older than her, and the fact that they had known each other before only helped them to become friends and make their friendship to grow stronger, even if they still had a lot to learn about one another. So when Jinsoul entered the booth with watery eyes, Sooyoung looked at her worriedly, not seeing that face of her friend before. Jinsoul sure could be a very annoying whiny and clingy girl, but she had never cried in front of her. Everytime they got upset over something, they would joke around to cheer the other up, or just accompany the other in doing something they liked; Sooyoung would read with Jinsoul about whatever creature she found interesting and Jinsoul would try to help Sooyoung to improve her flying skills, since the brunette planned to join their house’s quidditch team. Unlike her half-Veela friend, Sooyoung had no problems with being a Slytherin.

“What’s wrong?” she had asked, after closing the booth so no one could bother them. When her answer was only to cry more, Sooyoung just kept her mouth shut while Jinsoul cried on her arms, occasionally cracking jokes and giving her some of the chocolate frogs she had bought to lift up her friend’s mood. (It worked)

When Jinsoul left the train already in her Slytherin robes to take one of the carriages that would leave them in the school, her eyes were still swollen for all the crying and the nap she had taken. She had an annoyed look in her face, due to her sleepiness, and that seemed to be enough to frighten the ones around her. Sooyoung had taken Jinsoul’s hands, aware of the stares, while the blonde was completely clueless of them. It didn’t take her long to notice, though. And to say the half-Veela was confused about them was an understatement, but she got the answers she needed to understand what was happening quickly – like everything seemed to happen in that school’s grounds, with the exception of the boring classes.

Jinsoul had heard, once again, the not-so-silently whispers of the others kids talking about her, talking about things they _thought_ that she could be, that she could _turn_ into, in case of being upset. Jinsoul realized that night the little knowledge they had of half-Veelas and came to know that she was the very first one to study there. She could understand now why they seemed so interested in her, she was _news_. Yet, that didn’t help to make her feel better about what the others were saying about her, specially when the fact she was a Slytherin added to the scary vision they had of her. They were just ignorant, she knew that. But, in that night, Jinsoul still looked down to her table during the whole dinner time, not even minding to look at the first years being sorted to what would become their new houses.

It was another September 1st she wouldn’t be able to forget.

Jinsoul’s third September 1st in Hogwarts was undoubtedly the one she was more excited for. It was finally the year that Heejin would join the school. The young girl was supposed to start studying there in the previous year, but, for whatever reason, her mom had sent her to the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, in France. It was one of the reasons why Jinsoul had hated her second year there, too. She wanted to study with her other best friend more than anything, even if they weren’t in the same year, so when her aunt told her that Heejin would come back and be transferred to Hogwarts, she felt like she was gonna explode out of happiness. Heejin was just as happy, even willing to hear Jinsoul ranting about her favorite classes during the whole trip from London to Hogsmeade, the older cousin only leaving the younger one when she had to join the first year students – even if she wasn’t one – to cross the Blake Lake. Sooyoung was just as excited, as she was going to try to become the captain of the quidditch team for the first time. She had successfully joined them as a chaser in the past year and was very determined to earn the position that would lead and help her teammates to win the inter-house quidditch cup for Slytherin.

If there was something that Jinsoul was sure, it was that the house Heejin was gonna be sorted to was Slytherin. 

Jeon Heejin was, just like Jinsoul, a half-Veela, but unlike the older girl, she was a rare case of a Veela descendant who wasn’t born with all the particulars characteristics of her mother’s kind – in this case, not having the easily recognizable white-gold hair –, but being just as powerful with it’s enchantment. Another thing that could readily distinguish the half-Veela cousins was how Heejin knew how to avail this side of her to her own advantage, despite of being just a young girl, she knew people would do anything she wanted them to by opening a sweet smile or pouting cutely. Jinsoul always got amazed at how she managed to do that to get the both of them out of trouble when they were sillying around. Her cousin was a perfect troublemaker with the face of an angel, she knew it better than anyone not to be fooled by her dreamy features, that always managed to trick both of their dads to let them eat or do things her moms once had said they weren’t allowed to. Anyone would have thought they were used to it, being involved with actual Veelas, but Jeon Heejin’s charm was something else and the worst part of it; she was completely aware of that.

“The students that are going to be called now are coming from different schools around the world. Like the past years, we ask that all of you can be receptive with them, and despite any possible language barrier, make them feel at home as new Hogwarts’ students.” it was announced, like usual, before the students coming from various places started being called. There wasn’t many of them, a total of ten students including Heejin. Jinsoul was excited, waiting for Heejin to be called and when she did, she couldn’t even blink following her cousin’s steps towards the Sorting Hat. She felt a little bad, at first, remembering how everyone stared at her when it was her turn. But, again, Heejin and Jinsoul were nothing alike, and the blonde knew damn well the younger girl was enjoying having everyone’s attention on her at this kind of moment.

Heejin smiled when facing all the eyes waiting for the hat to be place on her head and Jinsoul could hear her housemates commenting about how _cute_ she was. The Sorting Hat didn’t take more than a couple of seconds to announce, loud and clear, what house she belonged to. And, even though she wasn’t surprised, when the whole Slytherin table exploded in screams, Jinsoul was for the first time one of the loudest ones.

  
On her fourth year at Hogwarts, Jinsoul still couldn’t believe how much had changed since her cousin’s arrival in the school. In the previous year, Heejin had instantly become a celebrity there after revealing for everyone that was curious enough to know that she was also a half-Veela, but a rare type of one. She had immediately denied and proved all the rumors about them being able to turn into another creature were completely baseless, her short-temper made it all clear and the other students now were used to it, not even being a little bit scared of them anymore – which would cause, sometimes, Heejin to complain about it; 

“If I knew they would just do anything I wanted because they were dumb enough to think we could turn into something like that, I wouldn’t have told them the truth”, she would say, but Jinsoul knew she would never want to be seen like someone hurtful to other people. Heejin was a good kid, even if she liked to pretend she wasn’t.

The fourth year students were starting to lose interest in joking around and becoming more invested in the matters of love. Jinsoul couldn’t say she was different from them, turning into a teenager had its effects on everyone, but things weren’t the same for her as it was for the others. Her cousin’s popularity for being a half-Veela, unfortunately for Jinsoul, wasn’t focused only on her. Jinsoul had grown way more popular between the teens of her grade and above. Her Veela side was finally showing itself, her charms were becoming stronger and affecting the ones around her.

The consequence of their growing popularity was the silly name that was given to the cousins; Jinsoul and Heejin were now known as the J-Veelas (J for their surnames), and there wasn’t a single student that didn’t know about them. Seventh year students couldn’t care less, they really just wanted to finish their school year, but the others - who still had more years of study to go - were way too invested on them. Sooyoung had told Jinsoul about the amount of boys and girls who had go to her in an attempt to get to the blonde. Jinsoul wished she could feel flattered, but the sudden attention and expectation for a romantic response from her just made her feel overwhelmed. She was glad, though, that this didn’t seem to affect her past relationships with her friends, as Sooyoung, for example, stayed the same, although she knew it could be because there was someone else her best friend was interested on.

Sooyoung became the captain of the Slytherin quidditch team in the beginning of their fourth year, rather in their third, like she tried to. She was incredibly disappointed on herself when that position was denied for her and that day was Jinsoul’s turn to act like a good friend and let the brunette cry in her arms and take her to try to steal sweets from the school’s kitchen past the curfew time. Try, being the keyword for the whole act. The slytherins got caught by a ravenclaw girl wearing a badge with “PP”, which she would later explain it to mean “Prefect in practice”.

Jinsoul felt sorry for her, thinking the girl just _had_ to be fooled by her Head of House, considering students were just chosen as prefects in their fifth year and she remembered her being a third year just like them. Sooyoung, on the other hand, wanted to laugh, but restrained herself afraid it could lead the girl to possibly take points away from Slytherin. She didn’t believe the title was real nor that she had this kind of power, but she would rather not risk it. In that moment, somehow, they managed to convince her to go with them, after some explaining from Jinsoul in the reason why they needed to be outside of the Slytherin dungeon so badly. The ravenclaw felt conflicted, but feeling bad for the slytherin quidditch player situation, went to the kitchen with them. And, in that night, Jinsoul finally made another friend. 

The small ravenclaw Jo Haseul became a prefect in the beginning of their fourth year as well and was the first student to achieve this position before the required grade. Haseul was also the first girl that had made Ha Sooyoung’s heart skip a different kind of beat. 

Jinsoul wished she would just confess to the ravenclaw, she had a feeling her best friend’s feelings were reciprocated, even if she never dared to ask her other friend about it.

In the middle of watching her friends’ relationship possibly grow into something else, she caught herself crushing on someone too. It was a boy, also a ravenclaw, but nothing like Haseul. He was a fifth year and the one who approached her, but Jinsoul wished everything that had happened between them, was only part of her imagination. Things were perfect at the beginning, however, as the time passed he started to make things uncomfortable. Jinsoul had never kissed before, she felt insecure about it and when everything she could give him was a peck in the lips, it didn’t seem enough to the upperclassman and he tried to push her into doing something more. Luckily, she had Sooyoung and Haseul by her side, who didn’t hesitate to curse him out the worse curses they knew – Haseul also taking away several points of her own house. Heejin also meddle on it, making sure all the school knew what a piece of shit the guy was. 

He had claimed it was Jinsoul’s fault, that she had enthralled him with her Veela’s charms and it provoked his actions. Thankfully, the Headmistress was a very experient witch, and knew better than to believe in the words of a fifteen years old boy about how half-Veelas incantations worked and suspended him, but not even that could ease the hurt that Jinsoul felt. A lot of people tried to reach out for her, to show her their support, and she was thankful for that, but with time Jinsoul came to realise not everyone had pure intentions when trying to, somehow, comfort her. Some of them just wanted to use it as an excuse to get closer to her, to get her to like them back, to feel desired by someone who had such great looks as an actual Veela. It was the first time Jinsoul realized that they didn’t care about her because of who she was, they just wanted to feel like they knew her, that they were close to her. It was sometimes unconscious, but a lot of them were just like the boy she almost gave out her heart to, only interested on her because of what she looked like. She finally could understand what her mother felt about her dad and she wished her immense love for both of her parents wasn’t real so she could hate him for it, but her heart just wouldn’t let her. All that situations lead Jinsoul to concluded for the first time that sometimes being a _good girl_ didn’t mean you would receive good things in return, like she was taught so.

Jinsoul’s fifth year was a year of change.

In the middle of her fourth year, Jinsoul was told by her dad that he was dating a woman for some time now and if everything went right, he planned to ask her in marriage, which happened by the end of it. It was surprising for her, but she supported him completely, even if she felt a little bit betrayed for just knowing about it after a year, when they already were at this point of their relationship. A couple months before her fifth year started, one week after of her birthday, her dad called her to have dinner with his future wife and her daughter, who would become Jinsoul’s step-sister. She didn’t know who she was, as her father wanted to keep it as a secret, the only information given to her being that the girl frequented Hogwarts too. To her surprise, it wasn’t someone unknown, but Heejin’s close friend, the hufflepuff Park Chaewon. 

Jinsoul didn’t know her that well, since they would just briefly see each other for one time or another when Heejin was annoying the older cousin about whatever prank she was planning to do next, but she couldn’t help to think she was a sweet girl when their first ever direct interaction resumed in the younger girl giving her a belated gift for her birthday and as a way to start some kind of bond between them. Chaewon had discovered by her secret source – Heejin – that Jinsoul liked all kinds of creatures and like the cliche hufflepuff she hated to admit she could be sometimes, it was a subject she was passionate about, so that made her decide to give her soon-to-be older step-sister a pet, not even minding to ask if it would be something she would like to recieve. It was thoughtful, but odd. And Jinsoul got to learn with time that it was the perfect definition for her new young friend. Chaewon’s antics matched Heejin’s, both of them liked to use of their cute and sweet appearance to fool around. The hufflepuff liked to abuse of the idea that people wouldn’t think that someone from her house could be pawky, and joined Heejin in most – if not all – ideas of pranking and bossing others around. But, just like her slytherin best friend, she didn’t mean any harm and could show her affection for others in really cute ways, like she had done with Jinsoul. The half-Veela had easily grow fond of the girl and couldn’t deny she started to like the idea of having her as a little sister, even if just by heart. The feeling was apparently mutual, as Chaewon had mentioned several times how they looked like real sisters sometimes, considering the color of their hairs.

When it came to the heart issues of that fifth year, romantically speaking, a lot of things happened. Heejin had started to date, but contrariwise to her cousin, like usual, she didn’t stuck with just one person who she was interested on. It wasn’t like she was dating the whole school, but Jinsoul had a feeling her best friend was slowly turning into a player, and with the traits she had earned from her mom, a very dangerous one. Chaewon, on the other side, wasn’t accompanying Heejin in this matter, although she still supported her actions. The blonde had said she wasn’t interested in this whole romance thing, and if Jinsoul hadn’t notice how her cheeks had turned pink several times when she was close to a fourth year dark haired slytherin she didn’t know the name of, she maybe would’ve believe in her.

Sooyoung was yet to find the courage to finally confess to their ravenclaw friend, when Haseul decided to be the brave one and tell the slytherin about her feelings. It was a real commotion and Sooyoung spent about a week talking to Jinsoul about how unbelievable was that, in her words, _the best girl in the whole existence_ liked her back. The quidditch captain was the one who asked them to be girlfriends, after preparing a day full of activities she knew Haseul enjoyed, and still couldn’t believe the ravenclaw had said yes. They immediately told Jinsoul about their newest relationship status and their blonde friend seemed to be happier than both of them combined.

In Jinsoul’s case, though, things weren’t really eventful. Only, obviously, because the half-Veela wanted to keep it that way. Her past experience with letting someone get close to her with romantic purposes was still fresh in her mind, and she knew deep down that not everyone was going to be like him, but people’s actions seemed just to prove to her that, in that moment, they weren’t really far from that. Jinsoul still got thousands of love letters and confessions in person, it didn’t matter if it was Valentine’s Day or just a boring monday afternoon, people would find a way to try to show her how much they liked her, even if they didn’t really knew her. In the beginning, Jinsoul felt bad for them, feeling like it has her Veela’s side fault, like once was alleged. She would deny their asks to take her out politely and in the sweetest way possible, afraid of hurting their feelings. But with time, Jinsoul started to notice how those said feelings, most of the times, weren’t _real_ . The students weren’t quite subtle with their repetitives attempts to flatter her, and she soon started to see the pattern they would, the same that were used even before she tried something with the stupid ravenclaw boy. She was also very aware of what they would talk about her, they would describe her as an real life angel, like ordinary, but they were mistakaking the meaning of it and rather than interpreting it like she was _naive_ , they were acting more like she was _dumb_. 

Jinsoul would hear it quite frequently, the things they would ramble to their friends before confessing to her. There were comments of how she was denying people because she was _just looking for someone as pretty as her_ , or that she was just _playing hard to get_ , and some even daring to say she was _just looks and no brains_ , right before offering to help her in subjects she was the best in class. It started to annoy Jinsoul way more than she would like to admit out loud.

The slytherin was full of pride of her achievements paid by her hard-work, she was the best in all the classes she was passionate about, being praised left and right by her professors – it was one of the reasons why she used to believed so much she belonged to Ravenclaw instead. The blonde _knew_ she was smart and when someone dared to somehow question it, it would upset the hell of her, because there wasn’t a single subject that, if interested on it, she wouldn't be _excellent_. Jung Jinsoul didn’t like the idea of being anything other than _great_ So yes, these kind of comments really were hurtful for her and anyone who knew Jinsoul was aware of that. But, they didn’t _know_ her, not for _who_ she was, at least.

It slowly began to change something in her and that came to be Jinsoul’s big change of that year. She had decided that she didn’t need to be good for those people, they clearly didn’t care about her feelings, so she shouldn’t care about theirs either. The once sweet and polite angel-like girl who cared about them rapidly turned into one who didn’t hesitate to break their hearts.

With harsh words, mortal stares and walking in Hogwarts’ corridors with a clenched jaw, Jinsoul built her cold-hearted reputation faster than what would be expected. Her house, Slytherin, wasn’t as judged as before, but there was still some hard believers of the selfish and unapproachable old fame that it had carried for so many years, so it wasn’t difficult to use it as your own favor when intended to, and that was what Jinsoul did. She never thought she would be so glad for being a Slytherin, and although she wouldn’t admit it for herself, that wasn’t the only reason why. 

When her sixth year started, Jinsoul was still known for all of the students - as one of the J-Veelas -, but now was considered way more inaccessible than Heejin. People treated her as a real celebrity, being incredible nice to her, but also extra careful when daring to talk to her. There were still a lot of brave ones, that would make big scenes to try grab her attention to them, but she wouldn’t pay them any mind, pretending the whole act wasn’t made for her. It wasn’t the perfect scenario, Jinsoul would often see herself feeling bad for intimidating some people only with her gaze, but it was what she had to do to keep them at some kind of safe distance. The past years had been suffocating with the blonde barely being able to walk to her classes without being stopped by some boy saying he was completely in love with her. If she wasn’t such a good student, she would’ve been in a lot of trouble with her teachers for arriving late at class because of it.

That year was another one Jinsoul changed something about herself, but this time, psychally.

Jinsoul could be very confident about a lot of things in herself, personality-wise, but when the topic was her looks, her confidence would rather shiver. Yes, she was praised about how she looked like a lot, ever since she was born even, but that didn’t matter. Jinsoul thought all the compliments were just a response for her Veela side’s magic, not for how her real appearance. She didn’t think she was ugly, she just didn’t think she was _all that_. The slytherin faithfully believed that most of her charm in other people’s eyes came from the glow of her bright hair. The blonde had no problem with it, but she also wanted to try something different and if that would mean that the attention she received for it could die down a little bit, it was sure something she would do thus with a smile on her face.

She had tried to dye her hair once, when she was around her second year there, it was for a total different reason and it clearly didn’t work as she didn’t even know the right spell for it. But now, as a sixth year student, it was something really easy to do so. She had thought for some days about it and even had asked all of her friends their opinions on it, getting all kinds of different reactions for her desire of changing a bit, despite of all of them being positives ones. Chaewon was the most hesitant about it, but Jinsoul knew it was because of the whole “blonde sisters” thing they had created together and she was quick to comfort the other about it. They were way more close now, and the slytherin babied the hufflepuff just like they were raised together.

Choosing the hair color she would stick with was the hardest part. She knew she could change it again anytime, but Jinsoul actually wanted to keep just one for the whole second semester of that year. She tried different colors, even challenging herself with blue, green and red. But, the last two had especially gained her immediate disapproval; 

Green was too much, as she was gonna wear a lot of clothes in the same color because of her house. She also had to maintain her character of an avid slytherin hater to her friends, which clearly would be broken off in case she dyed it in its main color. Red was way more gryffindor-ish than what she could handle, she didn’t held grudges for the ones who were in the house of the lions, but their rivalry still existed and as a good slytherin, she couldn’t bare being compared to one of them. Although she liked to pretend she hated being placed in the house of the snakes as much as she actually did when she was twelve, Jinsoul was now a very proud slytherin and would work hard to earn the house as many points as she could in her classes, just like Sooyoung did in her quidditch matches. Their biggest problem was Heejin, who would make the house lose some points for being caught making out with some random girl in the school’s corridors after their curfew more times than what they could count on. In that times, Jinsoul wished she had accepted her Head of House’s offer to become a prefect in the beginning of her fifth year, so she could scold Heejin back to their common room herself without taking away points from them. But she didn’t regret it completely, the half-Veela didn’t doubt that some of her admirers could sneak out to look for her if she had accepted it, even if that could cost their house to lose some points.

After countless tries, Jinsoul chose to let her hair black. It was her first try, and it was pretty ordinary, but she liked the contrast it made with her skin. She was happy with the change and couldn’t wait to see her friends’ reactions when they returned to Hogwarts after their Easter break. Jinsoul also wished she was right and her admirers would lower in numbers and they would focus on someone else, since her hair wouldn’t caught their attention as much anyone. Unfortunately, that wasn’t what happened. It had backfired, and the amount of people fishing for her attention had seemed to grown. Sooyoung had commented that the black hair made her look hotter now, and that she was attracting way more girls than she used to in the prior years. It did things to her ego, girls seemed way pickier than boys and although Heejin made it seem like it wasn’t, Jinsoul knew she didn’t have as much of girls crushing on her as she had boys and that immediately changed in the end of that school year. 

Regardless of feeling a little bit more flattered about it than she was with boy’s attention, she still didn’t like the whole idea of it. They yet were just charmed by her Veela side, and that was a completely turn off for her. Jinsoul didn’t treat them differently, she would act cold towards them in the same way as she did before, but girls were more subtle and _dangerous_ when trying to win her heart. While most of the male students would throw off a show in front of everyone, even if it was clear they would get rejected, Jinsoul’s female admirers were more sly, offering her sweet smiles and gifts, filled with love potions. And if Potions wasn’t one of Jinsoul and Sooyoung’s favorite subjects, they would be in a lot of trouble by now.

ϟ

  
  
  


Jinsoul finally had finished her sixth year and was enjoying her vacation time before her seventh year in Hogwarts started. She was curious and excited about what had to come for her in her last year in the school, like she always was in that same period before her classes started. Even after going through so much in her sixth years studying there, Jinsoul adored the place, it was the scenario of a lot of good memories with her best friends and she was going to miss it. She couldn’t wait to live all of it for the last time as an student; to pick on Sooyoung, to praise Haseul about her new haircut, to goof around in the common room with Heejin and Chaewon and to also annoy both of them when babying them. They were the ones who liked her for who she was, rather for what she looked like – though they liked to point out how beautiful she was oftenly.

“Jinnie!” her mom had screamed from the front door. 

“I’m here!” Jinsoul was just chilling in their living room sofa, trying to understand how the game Chaewon had gifted for her birthday worked. She always loved her step-sister’s gifts, they had a lot in common and Jinsoul always tried to give her good gifts in return when it was the hufflepuff’s birthday.  
  


“I think our owl is getting old, he just pecked the window and dropped the letters in the yard. These are for you, by the way.” the Veela threw the letters at her daughter's lap.

“Thanks, ma.” Jinsoul murmured “I’m gonna take care of him right after I play with Bruni, let me just open these first.” her mother hummed before going back to doing whatever she was doing before in the kitchen.

The slytherin sat up and put the letters at her side, so she could check who had sent it. There were letters from all of her friends, and even from one her little small number of two acquaintances, Vivi and Hyunjin. She wasn’t close enough of them to consider them friends yet, but she sure wanted to. Vivi was Haseul’s ravenclaw best friend and they started talking very recently, both of them teaming up to tease Sooyoung and Haseul their relationship in general, like how whipped they were for each other or how they would often make them third-wheel. Hyunjin, on the other hand, was a cute underclassman she helped to find her cat once and their mutual interest for creatures also made them click quickly, but they barely saw each other, as Hyunjin hang out more with gryffindors and Jinsoul wasn’t close with any of them. Nonetheless, the letter that caught her attention the most was one with her school’s coat of arms who had her new Potion’s professor name as sender. She opened it and read it promptly, understanding what was it about.

The letter started with an introduction of the professor and Slytherin’s new Head of House, Lee Sunmi, and proceed to talk about the matters of the Slytherin house and was finished with what would be Jinsoul’s assignment for her whole seventh year in her Potions classes. Jinsoul was requested by the Head of House, after the recommendations of her fellow workmates since she didn’t know the students yet, to become Slytherin’s Head Girl. Jinsoul let herself feel completely flattered for the first time in a while. It was a position Jinsoul couldn’t lie that she had thought of achieving, but had disconsidered after denying becoming a prefect back in her fifth year. This time, though, she planned on at least considering giving it a try. Sunmi had given her some time to think about it, even after the beginning of the classes. When getting to her assignment part, she arched a brow. She knew that when getting to her final year, she would only perfect her knowledge in the subjects she had chosen to study some time ago and had heard from the past upperclassmen of her house how the classes could be, but Jinsoul never expected this and thought it was a bit odd. The half-Veela assignment was to tutor a sixth year that needed to improve their grade during her whole school year and there was nothing especifing if her grade would be based in the possible said improvement. The professor let her know that the name of the student that she would tutor would be by the end of letter and asked her to initiate it as soon as their classes started, saying her goodbyes shortly after. Jinsoul sighed, looking for the name and finding right where it was said it would be placed.

_**Kim** **Jungeun** _

_**Gryffindor** _

_**6th** **year**_

Jinsoul frowned, she remembered that name, but couldn’t put a face to it. 

Luckily, she had a whole year to discover who she was.

  
  
  


☾

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading, i hope this wasn't hard to read and you enjoyed it a lot! comments would be really appreaciated :] <3


End file.
